


Sunlight

by princessdarkness12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Brother-Sister Feud, Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Magic, Multi, Reunions, Spellbinder Verse, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdarkness12/pseuds/princessdarkness12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Battle of Vanaheim, Chantelle finally gets the chance to meet her biological father Freyr, the Father of the Vanir and King of Alfheim, will it work out or will it be another disappointment in Chantelle's life again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanaheim

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a three shot story, a first since it's only going to focus on Chantelle's first meeting with Freyr and who it's going to play out, considering it going to bring back a lot of hard emotions for her.

** Chapter 1 - Vanaheim **

Chantelle Black was back on the battlefield, wielding her magic against the Marauders, they were known pillagers of the Nine Realms, who cause chaos and scavenge for anything they could find.

The fields were destroyed by the pillagers; the atmosphere felt more warlike, as the invaders had tarnished the fields of this realm, for their own joy.

The Wiccan girl was dressed in grand orange tunics and breeches, fit for a princess, even though they were too gorgeous for her to wear, and a blue cape to cover her shoulders. In the Nine Realms, she was Lady Eynis, the heir to Alfheim and Princess of Vanaheim, depending on which one.

Chantelle had gone through physical changes; she was more in shape than she was back home, a toned body figure and a willingness to become a warrior. Also, Chantelle's mid-length hair was cut into a short haircut, as she wanted a change in herself.

The witch had recovered from the Chitauri war; it was the first time she felt a part of something important. As a princess, Chantelle had to do things differently, such as wear grander clothing and to be guarded at all times.

Coming to Vanaheim was important for her, Chantelle wanted to accompany Thor and his friends in ridding the Nine Realms of pillagers. Also, she had the opportunity to meet Freyr, her biological father, who was the King of Alfheim and Father of the Vanir.

Chantelle's friendship with Thor had become stronger, since finding out about her Vanir heritage from him and about her true father. She didn't like the Hammerhead at first, but she grew to like him, as she stayed in Asgard and charmed his friends into liking her.

The battle was over, as the Vanir people were cheering loudly. Chantelle had a shock within herself; she was seeing her people for the first time, since she had found out about her Vanir heritage and her status as a princess.

 

"Are you hurt, Eynis?" Astrid asked bluntly, concerned for her princess and her future queen.

"No...I'm not....." Chantelle refuted, denying her need for a healer, since she could heal herself.

"The people are proud of you."

"I....don't....know...what to say" Chantelle smiled, whilst blushing of this new found admiration for her people.

"I shall be in your service, as long as you need me."

"You risked your life in coming here."

"Freyr trusted me in staying with you."

"Did he trust you in scaring away any potential suitors?"

"Eynis.....most men are not good enough for you."

"Why?"

"You are a princess, Freyr's daughter and my future queen." Astrid said, kneeling before her princess.

"There is no need to kneel; you are a friend, stand."

"I shall" the warrior whispered, standing on her feet.

 

Chantelle had been friends with Astrid, since she arrived onto Asgard, as a Vanir visitor and a representative of King Freyr. Astrid was wearing fully bodied bronze armour, along with a silver sword on her right hand, soaked with blood.

The young woman's eyes were diverted towards Thor. Chantelle knew what it was like to have a crush on someone and not have her feelings returned. It was clear Thor wasn't interested in her. The witch didn't have many friends before the Avengers, after the Battle of New York; she gained five new friends who accepted her for who she was.

The Vanir people were staring at Chantelle, it made her feel comfortable, even though she was nervous when people crowded around her. The people were cheering her name, whilst she was in the company of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

 

"Eynis....you fought well." Fandral said kindly, attempting to charm the princess.

"Thank you.....I appreciate the complement, from a warrior such as yourself," Chantelle replied, politely.

"You beauty extends the farthest of the Nine Realms, my lady."

"Do not fall for his lack of subtlety, Eynis," Lady Sif huffed lightly.

"It's alright.....I'm not interested in a relationship."

"Will Freyr arrive?”

“Freyr is a king; he has responsibilities to attend to in Alfheim, as well,” Hogan reasonably stated.

“To prepare his boy for the throne, since the princess has refused” Voltagg snorted humbly.

“It was of my own choice”

“My lady….you must not be thinking rationally about this”

“The people of Alfheim will not accept an absent princess, who knows nothing of royal politics”

“The princess speaks the truth, Sif. An uneducated princess would be disastrous in reality.”

“I shouldn’t be alive……Loki did kill me in a logical sense”

“You are alive and breathing, my lady. Thank that goddess of yours for working her magic.”

“Her name is Hecate, the High Goddess of Witchcraft and the Harvest.”

“Is she of this world?”

“No…..she is a Greek deity, she has a Roman counterpart named Trivia.”

 

Chantelle enjoyed being in the company of the Warriors Three, even though Fandral was always trying to flirt with her. It was kind of sweet, but Freyr wouldn't approve of such a lowly warrior, attempting to seduce his only daughter.

The witch felt an inkling of shyness within her, she was getting used to being in Vanaheim, even after the fight with the pilliagers.

The young witch just turned twenty four last night. Chantelle felt more mature, growing up and taking control of her life. No more out of control blasts of power and destroying things, she was much happier and more confident with herself.

Chantelle could never fit in with Thor and his friends because they thought magic users were beneath them, as the warrior culture was ingrained in Asgard so magicians didn't have equal respect in the golden realm.

The witch could hear feet trotting, it sounded like a horse or an animal suitable for riding. Chantelle turned around to see a golden warthog on the field. The creature was strange to Chantelle, coming from Earth and never seeing a golden animal before.

The rider was a handsome man, judging by his muscularity and majestic aura. The women around were blushing, Chantelle couldn't understand why they liked him. The rider of the warthog was quite tall, slightly muscular and lean; he had a large sword in his scabbard and smiled towards the Vanir people.

The man climbed off his warthog. His hair was long, wavy and blonde, whilst wearing purple and dark pink tunics and breeches which looked splendid on him, with various pieces of gold jewellery. Chantelle didn't like it; she was looking forward to meeting her people but this man was stealing her glory.

Chantelle could feel the wetness of the field soaking her boots. She was seen by Astrid, along with some of the Vanir people, as the man looked directly at her.

The witch had seen the man's sword. It was impressive, as it must have been created by the dwarves of Nidavellir because of its power and Norse runes. Chantelle had noticed the man shared some of her characteristics, like her topaz blue eyes and her tendencies to be arrogant.

 

"My Lord, you have returned from Alfheim unharmed," Astrid said politely, sounding cold and harsh. "Your sister is concerned for your safety."

"Ah, don't worry, warrior. Freyja is always worrying for me, since I am her only brother," the man replied in humour with his hand on the warrior's shoulder.

"She doesn't like you going on dangerous quests, my lord."

"It's the fun of being a warrior, not knowing when death…" the warrior man stuttered, looking directly at Chantelle, bewildered and shocked. “Who is this, Astrid?"

"My lord, she's Eynis, your daughter," the warrior woman proclaimed, introducing Chantelle to the Vanir warrior man.

"So….he's my real dad," Chantelle answered, looking at the man in fascination. "I expected him to be at least dark haired". 

"I am Freyr, the ruler of Alfheim and warrior of the Vanir," the warrior man introduced himself, along with his golden warthog behind him. Extending his hand towards Chantelle.

 

Chantelle didn't know what to think, she was fraught with fear and paranoia, as she had it in her mind of how long she had been waiting for this. A year ago, Chantelle didn't even know the name of her true father, much less of who he was and what species he came from, until Thor came and gave her the answer she had always wanted.

The witch had always thought of Theo, as her father and nothing else. The thought of having another father in her life was exciting and the chance to know her biological father, who was in fact a Norse God which made her a demi-goddess and a princess by blood.

Chantelle felt scared, she was shaking within, and thoughts were running through her head. The witch didn't want to trust Freyr, she had only just met him but felt some kind of emotion towards the man. Chantelle didn't want to be disappointed, not like how her real mother committed suicide before meeting her.

 

"Eynis….I'm glad the rumours were wrong, that Jotun monster will feel my steel if he comes across Vaniran soil," Freyr professed, waving his magic sword.

"He's locked away, paying for his crimes," Chantelle replied bitterly. "You should be fortunate that I am still alive."

"I'm glad to have seen you?"

"I've just met you; it doesn't give you the right to be all fatherly, all of a sudden."

"Eynis…," The Vanir god pleaded to his lost daughter, causing her to back away from him. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"I…..don't trust you…..I don't even know you," Chantelle said wretchedly, triggering her to have tears in her eyes. The emotion of sadness was present.

 

At that moment in time, Astrid noticed her princess running away from her true father; she wanted to go after her but her lord stopped her. The warrior woman was concerned for Eynis, it was the first time she had seen her father in years. It was the first time since the end of the Aesir and Vanir war.

The warrior had seen her lord mount his golden boar Gullinbursti to go after his daughter. Astrid would have advised against it, she knew Lady Eynis was frightened and unsure of herself, let alone trust an unknown man, who was in fact her blood father.

Astrid wondered if Lady Eynis was willing to even give Freyr the time of day or give him a chance to get to know her. The warrior had known Freyr had wanted to raise Eynis to be a respectable princess, and a future queen for the Vanir people for years to come.


	2. Flonir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse of Chantelle's half-brother Flonir will be like in future stories and beyond, since I mentioned in Spellinder of her having a half-brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more about Flonir and how I would present his character through this Spellbinder verse and maybe give Chantelle a legitimate enemy, who can be an equal to her, or her superior.

** Chapter 2 - Flonir **

Flonir Freyrson was pacing through his bed chambers in Alfheim; he was boiling with fury and envy. The young prince scoffed at most of the maids, who were forced to clean up the mess he made with his swords. Flonir was displeased by the fact of his half-sister Eynis still being alive.

The young man wasn't sure how Loki botched the job, because of the damned magician; he had to face his greatest threat to being King of Alfheim. Flonir despised the girl; she was a bastard born girl which was unacceptable in his opinion.

His hair was dark brown, short and combed over, his eyes were green with envy, and his skin was ivory considering his mother is a giantess. Flonir was quite tall and stocky for his age, dressed in blue and gold royal garments that befit a prince.

The prince may be spoiled and arrogant, but he only had one friend, who was an elven warrior named Handor. Flonir kept the elf in his company because he was the prince's only friend in Alfheim and most of the nine realms.

 

"Why......today of all days?" Flonir gritted through his teeth, angrily whilst pacing back and forth.

"The girl is foolish to come back, Surtr will know," Handor replied callously.

"It's always been my father's game, to strip me of my rightful inheritance."

"And passing onto a bastard with no knowledge of royal politics."

"Freyr is mad.......sending the Asgardian for her."

"It seems your dreams of being king might be over, my prince."

"No....I will find a way of getting rid of, Eynis."

"How.....as you said Loki botched the job."

"The trickster was useless; I could have given him an army to conquer Midgard, but ignored my advice."

"What army, my prince?"

"The army of rogue elves I have been assembling for some time."

"The same army, who are sick and tired of Freyr's incompetent rule."

"Yes."

"I will assist you in any way I can, my prince."

"Eynis cannot be killed, not right now. Surrounded by those unladylike women and the Asgardians."

"When shall it be?"

"When my father is long dead, Surtr will kill him sooner or later."

"My prince, you have no empathy for your own father."

"The same father who created that bastard girl" Flonir shrieked loudly

"My prince, there is no need to childish antics, prove to Freyr that you are more mature than your sister."

"What's that going to prove?"

"To prove you are worthy for the throne."

"It's a good idea to explore, to make myself better."

"You have better education and understanding of what the people of Alfheim want"

"The people respect me, Handor. They admire me for standing by my father's side through his time of sadness"

"You are closer to becoming king, my prince."

"How.....Eynis has returned, it's changed things, my friend. Not for the better."

"Eynis would not want to be queen; she would rather play around with those unworthy Midgardian friends of hers."

 

Handor had always known Flonir would react this way; he couldn't blame him, disloyalty around him and his father never praising him for his good intentions. The rogue elf had sympathy for his friend, always looking over his shoulder and making sure his place on the throne was secure.

However, Eynis's return has made Flonir unstable and unpredictable. Handor had always known how to calm his friend down and to put him on a track of righteousness. The prince hated it, he hated that this girl, who never made an effort to even meet him in person, as he was the future king.

Flonir didn't even want to get to know Eynis; she was a threat and competition to him, one way or the other. The prince scoffed at the notion of even seeing her, the face of a Midgardian lover and not a true princess, who would care for the people of Alfheim. 

 

"I must exit, my prince. I must train the new recruits of your army," Handor explained thoughtfully.

"Go ahead, I must think of a way to be rid of her," Flonir groaned in a reply.

"Don't worry, my friend. The people of Alfheim will choose you, a loyal prince, unlike Eynis, who is not worthy to be queen."

"You are right; they wouldn’t accept an absent princess."

"But, she saved the Midgardians from Loki's wrath and tyranny."

"The trickster was supposed to have killed her, sparking a war in which my father dies by Surtr's hand, so I can be king."

"You will be king soon. Lady Johanna has predicted his death to happen in years’ time."

"The psychic woman's visions never lie."

"She is the wife of your father's best warrior."

"That's another reason why I cannot have her and Ogla the Great in my new court."

"They are loyal servants, my prince."

"Their daughters have shown more loyalty to the bastard girl, than they do their future king."

Flonir grew angrier at the thought of Ladies Enir and Astrid, the best warriors in Vanaheim being loyal to Eynis and serving, as her protectors. He knew those women were supposed to be protecting him, the rightful heir to the throne if Eynis had died by the hands of the rogue elves that took her.

Handor had left the bedchambers, attending to some courtly business. Flonir didn't like throwing things when he was angry, he preferred to plot Eynis's downfall and live to see it. He never liked the idea of being ruled by a woman, it was barbaric in his mind.

The young prince had two swords, rewarded to him by his father.  Flonir knew how to fight with swords well, he had been trained by Ogla for years, he has to remain eagle-eyed on Eynis, she is the only thing standing in the way of him and the throne of Alfheim.

Suddenly, the chamber doors open for it show Sunnifa's doey eyed face. Flonir saw her distinctive beauty from the inside and out, her long raven black hair was always kept, her blue eyes were like the sky of the kingdom, her skin was white like snow. Her stature deemed her smaller and stocker than her impressive sisters.

The young girl had admired the prince from afar; she knew she would never be allowed to marry him. Flonir liked Sunnifa, she was more intelligent and loyal, than her brutish sisters, she was his only female friend in Alfheim, since she normally stayed because she was not trained for battle.

 

"I like your clothing, my lady," Flonir said, complimenting her midnight blue clothing.

"What are you doing here, wasting time, while Eynis is still in the Nine Realms," Sunnifa replied enthusiastically, holding the prince's hand.

"No.....I don't want to."

"It's unkind, my prince. You are to be king; as such you should at least meet your sister."

"I have courtly duties to attend to....the people of Alfheim need to know that they can trust me as their king in future," the prince said slyly, holding the girl's hand softly.

"My prince...I didn't know you admired me so much."

"Nonsense, you are a beauty....more than I can say for the noble ladies."

"You are a prince, and I am a warrior's daughter," the girl said softly.

"You would make a far better queen....for me," the prince replied, kissing her hand gently, like a gentleman.

"What about Eynis.....she is your elder?"

"You see.....Eynis is far too Migardian to embrace our traditions and rules...she might not want the throne, being uneducated and wanting to stay on Midgard."

 

Flonir had to get Sunnifa on his side, he knew she was too gullible and in love with him to say no. The prince liked her well enough, although she is the sister of two very strong warriors. Sunnifa was an accomplished magician, which meant she might have a chance at rivalling Eynis.

The young prince had feelings for Sunnifa, as the feelings were returned. Flonir didn't want to meet someone, who was a threat to him, his inheritance to the throne of Alfheim.


	3. From Father To Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyr and Chantelle comfort each other face to face, one on one to draw on the reasons why he was an absent father and why she was raised on Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this scene to portray more of Chantelle's distrust and cynicalism towards Freyr because of her previous disappointments in her life, in contrast to Freyr being more optimistic and hopeful of having a relationship with her.

** Chapter 3 - From Father To Daughter **

Chantelle was running across the field. She didn't want to look back, thinking about how she feared of her feelings getting in the way of common sense. Freyr was her real father but he could never replace Theo in her heart.

The young girl felt scared, of seeing the Vanir warrior for the first time. Chantelle was frightened; she allowed herself to believe Loki's lies about Freyr, just to ruin her one chance of getting to know him. All, she knew was that he was going to disappoint her.

The Vanir sun was different; it was brighter and glorious. Chantelle had known this was the realm of the spell wielding gods and beautiful shield maidens, so she could belong here and be treated as an equal. She sat on a large stone, feeling the blue cape around her shoulders, keeping her warm, as the witch sighed.

 

"Mind if I join you, Eynis," a vibrant male voice said kindly, instigating Chantelle to turn around for it to be Freyr, along with his warthog behind him.

"Sit if you want, it's a free realm." Chantelle replied bluntly, allowing her biological father to sit with her.

"You fought well today, Eynis. Perhaps this is the last time the Marauders will step in Vanaheim"

"It took you long enough."

"I had royal business to attend to in Alfheim; my time is divided between two realms."

"You didn't want to see me."

"Of course...I wanted to meet you, you are my daughter."

"How dare you....try to be the father now, after you abandoned me?"

"Eynis.....I can explain."

"Why?"

"It all started after the Aesir and Vanir war, it had been a bloody battle. I was close to ding from my wounds, then...."

"Go on."

"You were just a babe, small and very much Vanir in your looks"

"How did I end up on Midgard?"

"Your mother and I had an agreement, to raise you in Vanaheim"

"Why would she want to abandon me, her own daughter and blood?"

"Cilia realised her affair with me was a mistake, she was unfaithful to her husband and wanted perfect children with him."

"I knew she was a coward and a whore, I never knew she went this far."

"Your mother wanted to protect you from her husband's wrath."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Alright, a rogue elf from Alfheim had stolen you away during celebrations of the ceasefire. I suspected he was given money by your mother's husband to have you killed."

"......I killed him....Shane Blackwell......to avenge the friends he killed."

"Eynis, you didn't have to go through it on your own," Freyr spoke in a soft whisper, pulling his lost daughter into his arms.

 

Chantelle had somewhat of an idea of what a father's love felt like; she knew it was warm and safe. The witch sniffed the smell of blood, sweat and flowers from Freyr; she leaned onto the Vanir warrior's shoulder. She knew it can never replace what Theo has given her, but having another male figure in her life wasn't so bad.

Freyr sighed a breath of relief; he was reunited with the daughter he thought was gone. The Vanir warrior had been on many adventures and had seen many things in the Nine Realms; nothing would excite him more than having his lost daughter returned to him. The warrior owed Thor a debt for it.

 

"Eynis, as your father I can accept if you do not want to be queen," Freyr said firmly, letting Chantelle go from his embrace.

"I want to stay on Earth, with my family and the Avengers," Chantelle replied to Freyr.

"The All-Father informed me of the group, you and Thor were a part of."

"We saved Midgard from Loki."

"I'm proud of you, all grown up and you don't need me anymore."

"I want to see your ship."

"My ship, who has told you"

"Queen Frigga said you had a magic ship small enough to fit in your pocket."

"I will show you Skidbladnir another time."

"What's his name, if he has one?" Chantelle said brashly, pointing at the golden warthog beside her father. "He's cute and golden."

"Gullinbursti, he was a gift from the dwarf blacksmiths Brokkr and Eitri from a bet."

"Should I ask?"

 

Chantelle sighed; meeting Freyr wasn't as bad, as she imagined it to be. He was a little arrogant and brash, which were qualities Chantelle had herself. The witch was thankful for having this opportunity to get to know the man, who partly created her.

The young princess was stroking the golden bristles of Gullinbursti, its golden hairs were soft between her fingers, she liked the boar, and he didn't bite or didn't scare her. His bristles were soft, he snorted, whilst she was brushing over his fur with her fingers.

Chantelle had seen a lot of herself in her father, such as the ability to have charisma and to charm people around. The witch admired Freyr's sword, it was one of the most powerful weapons in the Nine Realms. She thought she would be its successor on being able to wield the Sword of Freyr.

The witch had her cape on her shoulders. The peaceful atmosphere in Vanaheim made the witch feel comfortable, she felt the Vanir power within her, as she was fully in control of her seidr. Chantelle struggled to find her place in a realm, where mastering the seidr was less important, than brute strength and being a warrior.

The Wiccan had seen the light at the end of the tunnel. Her life long quest in meeting one of her biological parents had been completed. She appreciated Freyr staying with her; it showed he was committed in forming some sort of a relationship with her, as he was her father.

 

"I understand you go by Chantelle on Midgard." Freyr said knowingly, preparing to mount his golden boar. "It's a unique name."

“Theo and Francine would be nervous of meeting you,” Chantelle replied bluntly.

“Why, I am the friendliest man in the Nine Realms?”

“Your sword and your personality will intimidate them.”

“Then, your Midgardian parents must have weak hearts.”

“Are the rules different in Vanaheim, than of Asgard?”

“In this realm and Alfheim, women are permitted to rule and be a sovereign.”

“I don’t want to be queen, Freyr.”

“Why, Eynis?”

“The people will never accept an absent princess or a little girl for a queen.”

“It’s your own choice, Eynis, but I have a gift for you.”

“Really……what is it?”

 

Chantelle didn't know what to expect, she knew Freyr was determined to make an effort to make this father-daughter relationship work, even though it was long distance.

Freyr held an item wrapped around a piece of cloth, it was quite a special object because it was very important, as it was made in Nidavellir, by the dwarves, who were excellent craftsmen.

The young woman was given the item; unwrapping the cloth to be a beautifully crafted dagger. The dagger was silver and red, with sharp edge to the blade. The symbols were beautiful to look it; it had the pentagram of Hecate and Eynis written in Old Norse.

Chantelle’s heart was welling up with excitement and joy; she never expected to get a gift this soon. She loved this weapon, it had her own unique spin to it, and its power must be superior to her witch killing knife.

 

“You shouldn't have….” Chantelle said heavily, admiring her new dagger.

“I knew I had to give you something.” Freyr replied proudly.

“Why do people look at me with fear?”

“It’s my fault, Eynis. I should never have trifled with Surtr in my youth.”

“You made a powerful enemy.”

“The dreaded fire Jotun king of Musepelheim, in vengeance for my actions, he vowed to kill you to make me suffer for being a fool.”

“I’m……going to die…..”

“It matters not, Eynis……my death has been predicted, and you will live and be happy, with a husband of your own.”

“You are willing to sacrifice yourself for me.”

“You are my only daughter and more Vanir in your looks, than your brother.”

 

Chantelle watched Freyr mount his golden boar; his hair was blowing within the winds with his sword in his scabbard.

The Wiccan girl was surprised of how sad Freyr was, when mentioning his feud with Surtr, she knew a lot about the fire giant king in the Norse Tales book, given to her by her grandmother Janet.

Chantelle had the blue cape around her shoulders, she felt powerful in the warrior armour and the clothes. The young princess had finally found closure to a lifelong question, she had always wanted to know which was to meet her biological father and get to know him first hand.

The witch was happy to have finally found what she had been looking for. Chantelle was ready to put the past behind her, the feelings of abandonment, being unloved and isolated were disappearing with her.

Chantelle wanted to start a new history of herself, since her old self died at the Helicarrier by Loki's hand. The young princess was ready to learn how to be responsible, even though she came a long way from being unhappy to somewhat comfortable with herself.


End file.
